Skater Boy
by Death by Nutella
Summary: Based on the song Sk8r Boi by Avril Lavigne.


**Hey guys, welcome to my series of songfic one shots. ****Here is my first ever one shot or songfic to the song Sk8r Boi by Avril Lavigne – Yeah I know, I know, It's so 2002, but yh... I listened to it the first time a few ****months ****ago – I know, I judged Avril Lavigne before I Actually listened to her music :P so... Lame but here goes...**

Sk8r Boi

Tanya POV

I had known him forever, when we were toddlers our moms used to have play dates with us so they could hang out. We were friends back then and still were to this day, but not that anyone knew about it. It was a secret thing. If anyone found out we were even friends, then it would ruin everything for both of us. All of my friends would rank me a loser and all of his friends would rank him a softy. It was so frustrating.

I liked Edward – Or Elmo as I called him- , I really did, but if I went out with him or something I was sure that my friends would go, they would leave me and I would be a loner. I would lose everything I had worked for. It was ridiculous of me to like Edward though: he was a skater boy, I was popular; he was a punk, I did ballet. My friends would turn their noses up at him because he wore baggy clothes, but to be brutally honest, I didn't give a fuck, he was a sweet guy, and once you got past the baggy clothes and helmet hair, he was drop dead gorgeous. I had always secretly hoped that he would ask me out, and I would say yes, and we could live our happily ever after, no matter what my friends had said.

* * *

One night, I decided to tell my best friend Kate about me liking Edward. I knew she would never tell anyone anything, unless I wanted her to. It was Jessica, Lauren and Irina that were the ones who would ruin my life by kicking me out of the group and leaving me to figure everything out myself. When we were painting our nails at our sleepover, I decided to drop the bomb.

"Kate?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She replied absentmindedly.

"I need to tell you and ask you something that has been bugging me for quite some time now," I began.

"Oh My God! You're not pregnant are you? Don't worry I'll help you through this, you're my best friend in the world and I would help you with anything! Do you need-" I cut her off. _Why would she think I was pregnant?_

"Kate! Shut up! No for fuck's sake I am _not_ pregnant! Why the hell would you think that?" I raged.

"Well, you've been a bit hormonal lately and you haven't mentioned your period, and it was due last week, and you always complain about it, so I thought that was odd, and I know you hooked up with Mike at that party last month. And-" She babbled.

"I haven't mentioned my period because I got over it, I don't care about my period right now, and I've been thinking about something a lot," I explained.

"What is it?" She asked concerned.

"Well... You know Edward Cullen?"

"You're not dating him are you? I can't believe you didn't tell me!" She yelled.

"Kate... can you please stop jumping to conclusions?" I asked.

"Okay. So if you're not dating him, then what's up?"

"You know how Rina, Jess and Loz all hate all the skater guys 'cause of their baggy clothes and stuff?"

She nodded.

"Well to start with... I'm friends with Edward, have been since pre-school..."

She stared at me wide-eyed, "P-pre-school?" She choked out, once she caught her breath she continued, "then why does it matter now? Why tell me now?"

"Because... Well I like him as more than a friend, but obviously, he doesn't like me or he would have said something by now."

"You like him? Well why wouldn't he like you? I mean you're smart, beautiful, popular..."

"Have you thought of what Lauren and her followers would do to me if they found out that I actually like him?"

"Oh yeah... That is a problem, don't worry Tanya, we'll figure it out somehow."

"Thanks a ton Katie," I smiled convincingly, though on the inside I was dying to find a way around it all.

And that's how I left it, I should have asked for ideas and I could've known what we would do, but like the idiot I am, I left it at that. I didn't want to push her, she was already past the limit of what any of my other friends would have been able to cope with, but I knew she would help me somehow. We went back to giving each other makeovers and avoided the subject for the rest of the night.

* * *

I woke up the next day, feeling like I had a great weight lifted from my chest. I was so glad that Kate had been there for me, I knew she would be, but it felt amazing to have it confirmed. She was like a sister to me.

I had a quick shower and brushed my teeth, then got dressed in my usual attire of skinny jeans, high heels and a graphic, tight fitting, top. I grabbed my keys and a pop tart before running out the door and jumping into my mustang.

I got to school and parked next to a familiar silver Volvo. I got out and saw Edward grinning at me.

"Tanya? Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Yeah Eddie sure," I replied nonchalantly.

"D-do you wanna go out with me?" He asked. By now the whole car park was staring and I could see Kate giving me an encouraging smile whilst Jess, Lauren and Irina were shooting me 'Do you know what we'll do to you?' glares.

"I-I'm sorry Edward, I can't," I replied sadly, pain evident in his eyes as I said it.

"It's okay," he gave a meek, obviously fake smile and turned away without another word. I watched him go with tears forming in my eyes. I had a feeling that things would never be the same between us again. And it wasn't.

* * *

I hadn't spoken to Edward for 5 years, I missed him so much, but he wouldn't talk to me after I ditched him like that. I asked him why he wouldn't talk to me and why we couldn't still be friends, but the only word I ever got out of him was, 'pain'. A year after, we left for college, he went to some music school like he had always dreamed and I went to ballet school, I never graduated as I got pregnant with some random that I hooked up with, and now I have my two kids' mouths to feed. I love my kids more than anything, and since I lost my friendship with Edward, and since my parents disowned me for being an idiot and getting myself pregnant, they are the only thing I have. I live in a small apartment with my kids – Josh and Amy, and I work at a coffee shop down the road that gives me just enough wages to live and buy presents for the kids.

I thought of what would have happened if I just said yes to Edward.

I could have him, I could be a successful dancer, I could live a life of luxury. _Ok Tanya, stop doing that; it is your own fault that you said no, it is your own fault you ended up pregnant and it is your own fault that you live a dead end life with a crappy job_. I turned on the TV and changed the channel to MTV to get my mind off of Edward, loud music always helps.

I went back to my ironing when I heard a familiar name being said on the TV, "Hey next here on MTV, we have newly famous and and amazing musician, EDWARD CULLEN!" I froze before turning to the TV, _It can't be my Edward, Oh. My. God. _I stared into beautiful green eyes as I looked at the screen and heard the most beautiful singing. I picked up the phone and quickly dialled Kate's number.

"Kate!"

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Edward –fucking- Cullen is on MTV!!!! And he is amazing"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, I got a couple of tickets for his concert on Friday, You wanna come with?"

"You. Forgot. To. Tell. ME! You forgot that the guy I have been torn up over for five years, just happens to be a famous singer!" I spat.

"I'm so sorry Tan, It'll be okay, we'll go see his concert and see if we can talk to him."

I arranged for someone to look after the kids on Friday while I went to Edward's concert, I was nervous but I couldn't wait.

* * *

I walked through the crowd at the concert and came near the front. When Edward started singing I couldn't help but cry as I realised how much I missed him really. I looked up to him on the stage, how stupid I was, turning down him, I hated myself.

I smiled internally at the thought that he was happy at least, but it broke my heart what I saw when he finished singing his final song, a beautiful brunette girl ran up to Edward at the end, coming from back stage, and kissed him fully on the lips, but what really hurt was that he kissed her back. Of course he had found a new girlfriend, I was so naive.

I watched as Edward wrapped his arms around her waist, _that could have been me, _and turned to face the microphone. "Hey guys I am going to do one last song with my girlfriend here, Bella!"

Tears were streaming down my face, and he made eye contact with me and I could see the obvious guilt in his eyes as he looked away, to look at Bella. They began singing and it was perfect harmony, as much as I hated to admit it, they were perfect for one another. Edward was so happy with her.

I went backstage afterwards alone, I caught site of Edward, "Edward!" I screamed. He ignored me, thinking I was some crazy fan-girl, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Otherwise known as Elmo!" I used his old nick-name. He turned to look at me, "Tanya" He said walking over to me.

"Hey," I waved lamely.

"Tanya, how've you been?"

I decided to be brutally honest, "I got knocked up in college so I never graduated and now I live in a tiny apartment, single with 3 year old twins."

He stared at me open mouthed, "Tanya, I appreciate it, but why are you being so honest? And I'm sorry; I know you always wanted to do ballet."

"Well, Edward, that's why, we were best friends, we knew everything about each other, and then I went and ruined it, you deserve to know."

I explained everything to him and he did me, and after talking for half an hour Bella came up and joined us and we told each other everything. By the end of the night we were good friends again, and I realised, with Edward I didn't need anything more. I went to meet them at Edward's studio and I heard Bella singing in her some-what angelic voice.

"_He was a boy, She was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk, she did ballet, _

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her,_

_and she'd never tell,_

_But secretly she wanted him _

_as well_"

She was talking about Edward and I, I hid behind the door so I could hear the rest of the song.

_"But all of her friends,_

_They stuck up their nose,_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

_'Cause he was a skater boy,_

_She said see you later boy,_

_She wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face,_

_But her head was up in space,_

_She needed to come back down to earth."_

_"Five years from now, she sits at home _

_Feeding her babies, she's all alone_

She turns on tv,

_and guess who she sees _

_Skater boy rockin' up MTV. _

__

"She calls up her friends,they already know

_and they've all got tickets to see his show _

_She tags along and stands in the crowd _

_Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
_

_  
"He was a skater boy,She said see ya later boy _

_He wasn't good enough for her _

_Now he's a super star _

_Slamin' on his guitar _

_does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_"S__orry girl but you missed out _

_ell t o u g h luck t hat boys min e n o w _

__

We are mo r e tha n just good friends

_Th is is how the story ends_

_" Too bad that you couldn't see _

_S ee that man that boy could be _

_T here is more that meets the eye _

_I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl _

_C an I make it anymore obvious? _

__

We are in love, haven't you heard

_how we rock each others world  
__  
I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy _

_i'll be back stage after the show _

_i'll be at a studio singing the song we wrote _

_about a girl you used to know  
_

Bella finished singing, and surprisingly, I didn't care that she had said all that, I knew that already, the only thing I wondered was how she knew that I liked Edward back then. I showed myself and made my way into the room. "Hey Bells, great song."

She blushed.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to offend you, I just thought that the story made a great song."

"I'm not offended in the slightest Bella." I thought for a second, "How did you know? I mean about the bit about me wanting Edward back when I was 17?" I asked.

"I can tell by the way you look at him, and I can also tell that you're over it, and you were the moment you saw him happy, and met me."

"Wow, you are good, you should sing the song to Edward."

"He'll be mad at me." She replied.

"No, He won't, not if I tell him that I told you to sing it."

"You really are a nice person Tanya; I just wish for your sake that you hadn't made so many mistakes. One day, you will find someone who will treat you right and will love you as you love them." She told me reassuringly.

***

Now I have 3 people who I love more than anything, along with a best friend who has been there for me, and true friends, - not Irina, Lauren and Jess, but Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Kate and Bella.

I kept in touch with Edward, Bella, her brother Emmett, his wife Rosalie, her brother Jasper, and his girlfriend Alice, who happened to be Edward's sister. They were true friends, nearly as close as Kate and I , we were like family. – I was like their cousin or something and they were family.

"Tanya!" I heard him call from downstairs.

"Yes Alistair?!"

"Can you come here? I got you something!"

"Coming!" I called.

I got downstairs and unwrapped his present, it was a card with words saying how much he loved me on. I looked up to see him on his knees with a ring.

"Tanya, I love with you with all my heart and my love for you grows with each passing day, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" I looked into his deep blue eyes and instantly knew what I was going to say.

"Yes." I whispered.

**Okay guys, so how'd you like it? I wrote this in the car on my laptop because my parents decided it would be a good idea to drive for 4 hours to get a new dog? So yh... I ended up driving 9 hrs that day and got 2 dogs- Emmett (Totally my idea) and Einstein (Idea of geeky brother)- and a big horrible fat smelly pig :P Ew... Anyway... Review Review Review... I dunno whether I should carry on with these one shot stories so tell me what you think.**

**Love Always,**

**Danni- aka Dannibear (don't ask about the nickname, i can assure you it was not self-given.)**

**xxxxxx**


End file.
